Sacred Land of Korin
Sacred Land of Korin also called Karin Forest. It is a village located at the base of Korin Tower. It is where Bora and Upa lived. Also being the battle site for where Super Buu battled Gotenks and Ultimate Gohan. You may RP and battle here. If you want to battle, enter your name in one of the battle slots below and announce you want to battle in the comments, or on a users' message wall. Add more slots if necessary. *Kalin *Roxas Battle Area Kalin *Health: 82/15,000 *Speed: 35 *Strength: 35 *Stamina: 375/1,000 *Equipment: sword *Effects: Skilled Combatant Speed when Attacking *Signatures: Class Change: Grandmaster Lilitu *Health: 96,622/103,500 *Speed: 255 (204) *Strength: 255 (331.5) *Stamina: 1,000/1,000 *Equipment: Weighted Combat Clothes Strength, x1.15 Health, x0.8 Speed *Effects: Skilled Combatant Speed when Attacking *Signatures: Telekinetic Implosion Fight to 1 HP *Turn Order: Kalin, Lilitu *Kalin looks up from his book to find Lilitu standing in front of him. "Ummm, did you want something, miss?" *"Lilitu had just teleported back from Other World." She replied, glancing at Kalin and more-or-less inspecting him - specifically, she was evaluating how dangerous a fighter he would be, considering that she had just come back from a fight with Animus, it was to be expected. *This girl felt strange, and yet -on some level- Kalin felt a connectionto this woman standing before him. "Is Lilitu your name? You speak in the third person?" *"Yes." She replied, speaking quietly and calmly. "Lilitu wonders what this stranger is doing." She asked, glancing at the book and unable to tell if it was a spellbook, fictional book, nonfiction, etc. *"I am...hmm. 'The Stranger' is Kalin. Kalin is happy to meet Lilitu, and is reading." He said, deciding to match her speech pattern. "Although Kalin has read this book a few times before..." *"What book is Kalin reading?" Lilitu asked, curious. *"Its an ancient book that contains lots of old age magics. Do- imean does Lilitu know magic?" *"Yes." She said simply, her eyes betraying the sorrow her voice failed to carry. *"I-I'm sorry, Imean, Kalin's sorry for upsetting you, I mean Lilitu.... Ugh, why are things so difficult!" '' As Kalin's voice rang out in Ethereal rage, bolts of lightning sparked from his book, and shot towards the girl tier 1 kinetic attacks (2 hit) 1,050 damage. *Lilitu reflexively jumped back whilst simultaneously sending a powerful Telekinetic Shockwave Energy at Kalin, once again on reflex. (hit) 14,918 damage. *Kalin stood up. However, his expression was blank, as if he were sleepwalking. He activated the Master Seal hidden in his robe, causing him to perform a ''class change '' into his grandmaster form. Kalin then proceeded to draw a sword. *Lilitu blinked, before silently activating a telekinetic barrier - only visible because the loose dirt around her was suddenly pushed away. *Kalin zipped forward slashing the barrier once (miss), before leaping above it, and eveloping it in flames blast-tier 2 energy attack (hit) He then materialized another bolt of lightning, which he tossed into the haze of fire and dust.bolt-Tier 1 kinetic (bounces off harmlessly) 1,050 damage. *Lilitu, rather than fighting back, quietly observes Kalin, sending harmless little telekinetic pulses to check to see how he responds to them - in other words, if he is even conscious. *With her scan, Lilitu realized that Kalin was completely uncounscioous. However, that didn't prevent his body from firing another 4 spears of lightning at her. (3 hit) 2,048 damage *Lilitu doesn't fight back, and in fact holds completely still, apparently considering the situation - more specifically, she was wondering ''how Kalin could fight while unconscious. *Kalin stood still fo a moment, as two bolts of lightning shot down on Lilitu directly from the sky Bolt- Tier 2 kinetic attacks. Both hit, 2,730 damage. *Lilitu took this opportunity to practice defensive techniques, waiting for Kalin to wake up, and prepared for his next attack. *As Kalin's master seal wore down, he grip on his blade loosened, as he slashed at Lilitu's torso 4 times (all four hit), beofre sending the blade straight towards her. obviously his intention was impalement. (miss) 1,050 damage. *Lilitu held up a single finger, the blade struck it and was blocked by an extremely powerful telekinetic barrier. Other than that, she did nothing. *Kalin simply stared at the girl(or performed the similar equivalent for an unconscious man) as he held his blade against her barrier without losing strengthslash. RP Area A Pirates day out Edward Kidd is on a walking path in the woods pointing a gun at an elderly couple "Yargh, gimme ye belongings and ye may pass by alive 'n well." He says gruffly they hand him their money and carry on very scared. "I suppose if I can not plunder upon the 'igh seas I can make a livin' in theft. Tho' it ain't no grand venture, it'll keep me in rum till I get me a crew." He says pocketing the jewelry he just stole from the old woman and he walks down the road. "Now that's kind of sad." Kalin said, acknowledging Edward with nothing more than his words. His head was stuck inside a worn out book. "A pirate without a crew, or a ship for that matter...can you even consider yourself a captain if you don't have either of those things?" Kidd turns to Kalin and looks at him with his green eye. "Yargh, I'll 'ave you know matey, I 'ave the grandest ship to ever sail t'high seas. 'The Monarch' is 'er name. I merely lack a crew for the time being. Now I 'ate to be rude but I'm a bit poor at the moment, so I'm afraid Ima 'ave to ask you to give me everythin valuable you 'ave." He grins and points his pistol at him. "No 'ard feelin's mate." "Do you see this book? Does it look valuable to you?" Kalin replied, closing the spine around his finger as he proceeded to swing it back and forth. A fair amount of dust managed to make its way off of the tome. "Besides that, I don't see any reason why you should get anything from me 'mate' ". Kidd grins "I ain't one to know lad, if ye can't tell I ain't one fer books but I'll take it off yer 'ands and find out if ye wish." He laughs "As fer why you should matey perhaps cause I 'ave a loaded gun pointed at ye I'd rather not kills ya but I have no qualms in doin' so." At the mention of killing, Edward felt a tingle. At the nape of his neck was a bolt of lightning hovering just an inch away from the skin. "Oh, now that's just rude." Kalin said, smiling at the pirate. If one paid close attention, they would notice a flow of untraceable particles surrounding his body. Standing up, he continued. "Listen, how about I give you one chance to just leave without any trouble. Sound good to you?" Even with his peaceful off, Kalin had drawn a sword. His book was still in his hand, and seemed to be glowing. Kidd smirks "Ye fancy yerself a swordsman lad? Or are ye a sorceror, either way I bet someone like ye carries some fine loot on ye." He keeps his gun in his right hand but draws a cutlass with his metal left hand. "Yar what a turn of events, this day was gettin tiresome anyways I wouldn't mind a good duel matey let me show ye the strength of a pirate." He smirks as he moves forward and locks swords with Kalin. Category:Locations Category:Earth Category:Earth RP Areas Category:Earth Battle Grounds